


A Knot In the Fabric of Time

by supernatural_tardis221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Demon Deals, Domestic, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Lung Cancer, M/M, POV Original Character, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_tardis221b/pseuds/supernatural_tardis221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity is your average 21 year old woman. Except she has cancer, and nothing else to fight for.</p><p>Her world is crashing in on her when she's meets Crowley, and unbeknownst to her, she makes a deal to take away the cancer, pain, and suffering. She meets the Winchester boys and their angel. As they try to help her out of her deal, she slowly falls in love with the very demon she loathed to begin with.</p><p>When her 10 years are up and the hounds are after her. She can't help but think what she would do if she could do it all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Original character has Cancer
> 
> This is a fic that me and my friend are writing together. Obviously my first post ever on here! Don't just bash and leave hate comments. I have no time for that!!
> 
> Constructive critism is welcome. Let me know if there's any grammar mistakes.  
> (This isn't beta'd)
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

Sickness

\--Serenity--

I turn over on my side and glace at the alarm clock on my nightstand. The numbers glared at me '4:30a.m.' in a bright red, glowing color. I grumble as I mouth the time over and over. No matter how early or how late I go to sleep, I always wake up at the same time. It's frustrating. I could take a ton of sleeping medication that my Doctors have given me and I would still be up just before the dawn. Just for once in my remaining life span, I'd like to sleep past 4:30 in the morning.  
I sigh heavily as I push my blankets off of me and climb out of bed. I shuffle across my bedroom floor making my way into the bathroom. Hand fumbling along the wall, I find the light switch and flick it upwards and simultaneously I am blinded by a rush of white light.

"Shit!" I curse as I close my eyes.

After a few seconds passed, I open my eyes again and let them adjust while I stand in front of my mirror that was hanging directly above the sink. My light brown hair was a tangled mess from my tossing and turning during the night. My once bright blue eyes were fading to a dull grey color and my skin looked as though it was becoming ashy. I stared hard at my reflection as I took in the changes. I've lost a noticeable amount of weight too.

"If I look horrible now. I wonder how bad I will look in 6 months?" I asked myself as I lowered my head.

Suddenly a cough erupted from within me. It was a painful, hard, dry cough. I flinched from the pain in my chest as blood fell from my open mouth into the white marble of my sink, just a few inches from my face. I go through this every morning, but its never easy and it never will be. In fact the Doctors told me this will only get worse as time goes on. I felt the tears fall down my face as I clutch the edge of the bathroom counter, blood still dripping out of my mouth.

"Please, God, just kill me already." I called out as I dropped to my knees with a hand pressed to my chest.

As the room began to spin, I close my eyes and drift into the memory of my parents. I pictured them pulling me into their embrace and whispering how much they love me. It's not an actual memory, but a fabricated image I created for myself, it's how I picture things to take place when I join them in heaven 6 months from now, after this lung cancer slowly and painfully kills me. I've been dying every day for the last three months when I was diagnosed and to this day, I still don't know how I got lung cancer of all things. I mean, I don't smoke. I stay away from people that do, as much as humanly possible. I haven't been exposed to large quantities of chemicals, or anything like that, but I still got lung cancer. The Doctors are baffled too. I've accepted it and I am more than ready to leave this godforsaken world. I've lived 21 years and that's all I need...


	2. Autumn in the Night/Woodlawn Cemetary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shove my hands into my coat pockets as I walked the winding path through the cemetery. The leaves crunched under my feet with each step I took. Autumn is my favorite time of year. I loved the crisp air, the colors of leaves, the smell of wood burning in someone's house. Autumn was a beautiful and fun season. Too bad this will be my last one. Better enjoy it while I can

After my horrible morning attack in the bathroom, I found myself eating a small breakfast fit for a baby. Since I have been diagnosed with cancer, I've found it gets harder and harder for me to eat anything. Growing up I was quite the eater. I could pack food away like no other. My family would laugh and make jokes about my eating, but lately, it's become near impossible to eat. I guess all of that comes with dying...

Once I was done with what little food I could stomach, I made my way to my bedroom. I remove my pajamas and rummage through my closet for some clothes. I put on a dark pair of jeans. I slip on a black lacey tank top and then pull a long sleeved white blouse over the tank top. The lace from my undershirt could be seen at the bottom of the blouse and at the top near my cleavage. I slide into a pair of black sneakers. Nothing fits right anymore. I'd buy new clothes, but what's the point if I'm going to be gone in 6 months?... And finally, I pull my hair into a ponytail, grabbed my black coat and I set out for the day.

 

-Woodlawn Cemetery-  
The walk from my apartment to the cemetery was a decent walk. I took the "scenic" route as I always do. I cut through a few back allies, down a empty city street and across a small park, before crossing a major intersection. I round a corner and follow the hill down, until I come across a massive solid black, rod iron gate with the words "Woodlawn Cemetery" across the top. The Autumn breeze was crisp as it danced around me. The sun was slowly rising, behind the massive city buildings, but it was still dark outside.

I shove my hands into my coat pockets as I walked the winding path through the cemetery. The leaves crunched under my feet with each step I took. Autumn is my favorite time of year. I loved the crisp air, the colors of leaves, the smell of wood burning in someone's house. Autumn was a beautiful and fun season. Too bad this will be my last one. Better enjoy it while I can.

After I walked a few more feet, I come to a quick stop in front of two marked graves. One of the headstones reads: 'Here lies Loretta Marie Smith. Loving Wife, Mother, Sister, Daughter and friend. Rest in peace' Underneath that was her birth year and death year. The other one reads: 'Here lies Robert Charles Smith. Loving Husband, Father, Brother, Son and Friend. Rest in peace.' His birth year and death year were there as well... I felt the tears fall down my face as I knelt down in front of the graves.

"Mom. Dad. I miss you...so much..." I choked out through broken sobs.

I reach inside my coat and pull out two fake roses and gently placed them in front of the headstones. I found fake flowers were best, because they never die. I then run my hand over the headstones as the tears fell faster.

"Just 6 more months...and I can...finally be with you..." I sobbed placing my hands over my face.

"This has got to be the most pathetic display I have ever seen." A low accented voice said from above me.

I drop my hands from my face and look up at the man standing in front of me and looking down at me. He is the very definition of tall, dark and handsome. He's about 5'10 and looks to be in his late 30's. His brown hair was cropped short and close to his head. His eyes were a light brown and looked as if he's seen it all. A slight stubble was along his jaw and chin, just under his smirk. I swallow hard as his eyes bore into my own.

"Wh--who are you?" I asked with a bit of hesitation.

"I'm Crowley, darling." He replied as though that was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I'm Serenity." Not sure why I thought telling him my name was a good idea.

"Serenity? What a lovely name." He mused.

"What do you want?" I inquired as I pulled myself off the ground and stood in front of him.

He didn't answer me right away. Instead, he just stood motionless and silent, looking at me. I can't be sure what he was looking at exactly, but it made me uncomfortable. I shifted from side to side as I looked off toward the sky and then at the ground. I couldn't look into his eyes anymore, they were haunting and cold... I then cross my arms over my chest as a cold breeze blew between us.

"You're dying." He said plainly, breaking the silence.

I look at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. How in God's name did he know that?

"How did you...?" I stammered on my words.

"I can see it in your eyes." He said as he moved closer to me.

I wanted to turn and run but something had me paralyzed. Maybe it's fear.

"I can take it away..." He said in a low voice. His accent hitting my ears softly as he reached a hand out to touch my face.  
Just as his hand came in contact with my cheek, a loud howl echoed through the thickness of the early morning. Crowley pulls his hand away and looks over his shoulder. I have a feeling he could see something that I could not. Fear overwhelmed me as I backed slowly away.

"I'll be seeing you." He nearly whispered and then he was gone in the blink of an eye.

I stumble backwards and land on my rear. I don't know what just happened, but it freaked me out. How can someone just vanish like that...? Unless, he's not human. That can't be. Can it?


	3. The Coffee Shop

I looked at my watch to check the time. "Almost six.." I whispered to myself. "Guess I better get going." If I walked slow enough I would make it to work a little early. The thought of potent coffee beans, and loud grinders this early made my stomach twist into a knot. I'm still wondering who 'Crowley' even is.. or what he is. I shake the idea from my mind, and start my walk to work.

The walk is chilly and strenuous on my weak body. "Just 6 more months" I mumbled under my breath as I neared the coffee shop.

I opened the door and the bells jingled loudly, as they cracked an echo through the nearly empty place. There's only 2 people in here. They looked like brothers I was sure.

I slipped behind the counter, stripped off my coat and pulled my apron on.

Charlie the peppy red head girl came bouncing out of the back room. "Good morning Serenity!" She said cheerily with a smile. "Morning" I replied pitifully, with a sheepish smile.

I begin to mindlessly prep the coffee pot for a new brew when Charlie crept up behind me. "Hey I think that guy is checking you out."

I gasped at her sudden presence and looked up. "Which one?" "The handsome one of course!" She almost shouted. I huffed a low laugh. "Yeah right." I rolled my eyes, and went to the back room to grab some coffee filters, when I came back the guy was at the counter. He turned and smiled wolfishly at me.

"Hey" He said. "Uh. Hi..." I looked away and went back to the coffee pot.

"My names Dean, what's yours?" I eyed him curiously. "Serenity"

"Well Serenity," he started as my name practically rolled off his tongue, "What coffee would you recommend me to, here?" "I don't really drink coffee, but people like the mochas..." I trailed off silently. He didn't strike me as a mocha drinker, not that I really care either way.

"Hmm. Would you mind making me one of those sweetheart?" He purred as he leaned against the counter, still smiling at me. "Sure, I'll have that right up." I whipped around to escape his piercing gaze, and began to make the mocha.

Charlie giggled as she overlooked the whole thing. I finished up the mocha and walked around the counter to their table, and set it down.

"Here you go, Dean." I said while setting the drink down, and began to walk off, but stopped as my wrist was grabbed. Dean had taken my hand to kiss it, while sneaking a piece of paper into it. "Thanks Serenity." He purred once more while his eyes sparkled.

"Yeah. No problem." I forced out, while turning around and hurrying off.

"Guys are weird Charlie." I said as I snuck her off to the back room.

"Well yeah!" She giggled and she flashed a picture of her girlfriend on her phone, at me. I rolled my eyes, and held up Deans number. "Oh my god! You need to call him!" She squeaked. "No thanks. Why bother?" Charlie looked down solemnly, then pulled me in for a hug. "Hey don't be so negative. You're still here." She whispered.

We both went back out to prep for the oncoming morning rush.  
It sped by pretty quickly, and my shift was over. I sighed as I pulled off my apron, and tugged on my coat. "See you tomorrow Charlie" I said as I walked past her to go home. She stopped me. "Hey, call him!" She held the number out to me. I took it, shoving it deep into my pocket and out of my mind. "Fine." I left, knowing I wasn't going to call.

All the exhaustion of pretending to be happy for Charlie at work proves to be tiring as I walked home, the fatigue hit me, when I found my thoughts wandering towards that Crowley guy again. Would I see him again? Who or what was he? How did he know I was sick? I sighed as I unlocked my apartment door and crept in, I slipped my shoes, and coat off and, turned around to see him sitting there with a glass of scotch.

"Hello darling. I see we meet again." He said with an almost evil smile.


	4. Give Me Novacaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I start to tremble, looking into his dark eyes. "P-Please...leave..." I said through uneven breathes. I am terrified of what he is capable of doing, but the feeling of his body against mine was distracting my rational thinking. I don't often get the chance to be this close to someone. I usually get nervous and flustered, but with him, I'm feeling...something I can't explain...

I stumble backwards a little, as I look at him dead in the eye. How in the hell did he get into my apartment? He pulls the glass up to his lips, as his smile creeps wider across his lips just before he took a sip of the scotch. 

I swallow hard. "How?" 

"Simple love, you don't keep your windows shut all the way." He replies, pointing to the window in my sitting room. I turn to look at the window. It was completely open. I know for a fact I closed it before leaving. 

I turn back around to protest the window, and found I was face to face with him. The smell of scotch was coming off his breath, as he spoke. "Now, darling, don't be so rude. I've come here to talk with you."

I feel nauseated from the smell of booze and fatigue from the long day. I open my mouth to speak, but the words seemed trapped in my throat, as I feel his hand touch my hip. I start to tremble a little. 

"Please...don't touch..." I trail off, as he brings his face closer to mine and I feel my heart stammer in my chest. "I've got a proposition for you." His words burned in my ears. 

I shake my head and push him away. There is absolutely no way, I am going to hear him out. He can't possibly expect me to listen to a word he has to say after breaking into my apartment. Just who does he think he is? 

He chuckles, as I scurry across the apartment and into the kitchen.  
"Get out of here!" I snapped, as I watched him saunter over to me. I tried to back away, but the counter had me blocked. 

He presses his solid body against my weak frame, to keep me from going anywhere. "I don't think you really want me to." His reply was barley a whisper. 

I start to tremble, looking into his dark eyes. "P-Please...leave..." I said through uneven breathes. I am terrified of what he is capable of doing, but the feeling of his body against mine was distracting my rational thinking. I don't often get the chance to be this close to someone. I usually get nervous and flustered, but with him, I'm feeling...something I can't explain...

"Mmm. You see I can't do that." He purred while tenderly brushing his lips against my cheek. "You see I know what you need, and we still have yet to finish our lovely conversation, from earlier." He finished as he looked at me and cupped my face with his hand.

"Wha- what are you talking about? I trailed off while looking away.

"What I'm trying to say is, I can make the pain, and the cancer go away." He leaned even more impossibly closer to me. I closed my eyes tight.

"All I need from you is a kiss, and in 10 gloriously lived years, I come back again and ask you for something." He whispered barely audible.

The loud screaming of my phone in my pocket made him growl as he stepped back. "I uh- I need to get that..." I said as I all but ran around the counter to answer it.

I cleared my dry throat before answering. "H-hello?" I'm sure that sounded reassuring. I thought to myself, as I looked down to the floor.

"Serenity! Hey!" Charlie squealed happily on the other end. "What are you doing?" 

I stammered "Uh.. N-nothing. I'm uh, just getting home." 

"Really?! You left over an hour ago. Have you called him yet?" Charlie said obviously not ashamed of holding back her excitement. "No I haven't."

"Well you should!" "Yeah okay.. I'll do that. I go to go, and uh.." I trailed that sentence off. "I need to feed my cat." I rushed that out too fast.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, now concerned. "Yeah I'm fine. Bye Charlie." I said and hung up before she could pry anymore. I sighed before setting my phone down and then looked up to see Crowley was gone.


	5. Sealed With A Kiss

" _Great_. He's gone... _again_.." I spat out. I check the clock and notice it's almost 9. I drag myself to my bedroom realizing I need to get some kind of rest. After changing into pajamas, I crawl into my bed.

My safe haven away from the world... or so it used to be.

Mild panic slams into my chest when I realized I forgotten to lock the door and close that window. I jump out of bed and go to the living room. When I flick a light on, I was met with the sight of Crowley yet again. "This is starting to become a habit isn't it?" He said finishing his glass of scotch, setting the glass down, and standing up to make his way over to me.

I'm usually good at keeping calm in most situations, but my anger has decided otherwise tonight.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?!" I shouted while throwing a glare to him. That smug bastard actually smiles. "Third time's a charm really. Maybe we can finish our little talk now darling?" He was now standing in front of me. " _No. I don't want anything from you_." "Hmm that's too bad... I can give you anything." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up to carry me to the couch.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you? _WHAT_ are you?" I forced out. I don't need this. I don't need some guy coming into my already fucked up life, and pretending he has all the answers. Everything was fine until he showed up... I sigh and gave up fighting. Just like I always do. I'm so angry at myself.. Why am I finding comfort in this strange man?

"Shhh. Just relax Serenity. Everything is fine." Crowley had pulled me to his chest, and weaved his fingers through my hair. "You want the pain, and cancer to go away, don't you?" "Yeah..." I said barely audible.

I was now starting to remember what he was saying earlier, now that I've calmed down. Sleep seemingly a far off idea, at this point in the night. He pulled my face up to his to look me in the eyes. "All I need is one kiss from you, and I will make everything better darling." He purred. God dammit. What do I do after hearing all this? After all the shit this jerk put me through in just a couple days time? I kissed him. I kissed that smug bastard like my life depended on it. Because it kind of did, didn't it? I just wanted to stop this pain. I gave in, and gave up like I did everything else at this point. "There, was that so hard?" Crowley said after I pulled away. "Now, lets get you into bed."

                                                                   ----------

The light of morning intruding it's way through my bedroom curtains is what woke me up. I rolled over and stretched, before looking to see what time it is.

My heart stopped. It's almost noon. How did I... I stopped that thought. "What the fuck?" I said out loud to no one around. I forced myself out of bed, and in bewilderment of what else to do with myself, I went to take a shower. I turned the water on, and while it was warming up, the memories of last night slipped their way into the front of my mind. The hot water did nothing to calm the uneasy feeling settling its way in my stomach. After what felt like an hour, I got out of the shower. I needed to be at work soon anyways.

Muscle memory took over while I got dressed and ready for the walk to the cemetery and to work. I put my shoes on and grabbed my coat while walking out the door. The early afternoon fairly brisk against my cheeks. Taking the scenic route as usual, I finally got to the cemetery, and laid the respective flowers atop mom and dads graves. Silent tears stole their way down my face. I buried my face in my hands. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, love." That almost familiar accented voice echoing behind me. I jumped up and swung around to be faced with Crowley. "What are you doing here?" This visit is almost... dare I say welcoming? NO He opened his mouth to say something, but my phone ringing cut him off. "Yeah?" I answered almost harshly. "Hey where are you? We need help here. We're swamped." It's Charlie of course. "Oh, sorry Charlie. I'll be there soon. Slept in late." "Okay! See you soon!"

_Of course_.. He's gone..


	6. Saving People, Hunting Things... The Family Business?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys!!!  
> Long ish awaited new chapter. If anyone is even reading this still :p
> 
> And may your new year bring lots of happiness! <3

I rushed out of the cemetery and down the street towards the coffee shop. I was late for work and its all thanks to Crowley. A gentle breeze whisked past me as I run faster when the coffee shop came into view. I could see a line of people standing outside the door. Great, we're packed! I was no more than five feet from the door when I collide into someone. I stumble backwards and catch myself on a table.  
  
"Are you ok?" A gruff voice asked. I shake my head, look up and my eyes are locked with the most unusual _blue_ eyes I have ever seen.  
  
"I-I'm...fine." I mange to say as he reaches a hand out to help me up right. I blush when he pulls me up in his arms. I pull away and open my mouth to say thank you, but I'm quickly interrupted by Charlie calling to me. I nod a thank you and I mouth an apology, as I rush past the patrons and into the coffee shop.  
  
After I shrugged out of my coat and slipped on my apron, time seemed to fly by. We stayed busy for three hours. Then a storm hit and business died almost instantly. You'd think heavy down pours would bring people in... Not today. I let out a deep sigh, as I sit down on the stool behind the counter. I turn as I hear Charlie come up behind me.  
  
"Hey...that cute guy is here, again!" She beams. " _Oh, boy_." I sneer as I let my eyes wander over the nearly empty coffee shop. In the far corner sat Dean with his brother and another familiar face. I quickly stand up and walk out from the counter and over to their table, never breaking my gaze from the third person. As I approached the table, I could see out of the corner of my eye, Dean was flashing a fancy smile, which I ignore coldly.  
  
" _You_...I ran into... _you_." I say as I point to the man I had seen earlier. He looks up at me with those blue eyes and a confused expression on his face. Dean looks between us as I smile. "I'm sorry for that." I said. The man with the blue eyes smiles at me.

"Don't worry about it." His voice sent chills down my spine. He's oddly angelic. I look away quickly when I feel a hand grab mine, only to discover it was Dean's hand. "Can I help you, _Dean_?" I ask, pulling my hand away from his.

" _Actually_... You can answer a few questions for me." I hear the taller one, Sam i think is his name, say to me before Dean could answer. I immediately turn on my heels and look at the other bother. He motions for me to sit. As I take the empty seat next to him and Dean, I could hear the faint squealing of joy coming from Charlie at the back of the shop. Oh, god! She's gone insane.

"Have you been in contact with, Crowley?" Sam asks, right out of the bag. I open my mouth only to place my hands over it. How the hell does he know about Crowley? I swallow hard. "H-How...do you..." I trail off and look away. Sam proceeds to tell me what he and his brother do for a living. I learn that the man with the beautiful blue eyes is called Castiel and he's an angel. I also learn that Crowley is a demon and I just sealed my fate with a kiss that will come back to haunt me in ten years. Fuck me! I feel my heart sink in my chest, as I relive the kiss that Crowley talked me into last night.

" _That... BASTARD!!_ " I accidentally blurt out, which caught everyone by surprise, including me.

"Demons are known to trick people." Sam says trying to calm me down. I shake my head and stand up from the table, as the tears start to fall down my face. Dean attempts to come after me as I take off running, but Sam wouldn't let him. I run out of the coffee shop as quickly as I can. I hear Charlie calling to me, but I ignore her and just keep running. Part of me doesn't believe this is true, but the other part of me knows it's true.

I stop running when my breathing starts to break. "Serenity, you can't run from this." I hear a voice say to me softly. I turn around and see the blue eyed angel standing there, looking at me. "I-I... _didn't_..." I can't finish my thought, because the tears are over powering. I drop my head and instantly feel good arms around me. "Sam and Dean will help you get out of this. Trust me. Trust them." Castiel's words are genuine. I look up again, but I don't respond. I have no more words left in me. My body trembles against his, as he lifts me up into his arms and takes me back to the coffee shop.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If everyone likes this, there will be more. :)  
> As always, constructive critism is welcome, as well as letting me know if there is grammar mistakes!


End file.
